Roaring Twenties
Roaring Twenties is the twelfth episode of Season 2 written by Sol and episode number 212 between both series Charmed and Destined. Summary 'TWO IS A MAGICAL NUMBER -- '''After years of gaining new powers, a demon opens a portal to help his past life finish a job he failed to do: Kill William Halliwell. If he succeeds, it would drastically change the Halliwell and Mitchell Line. In a wild attempt to stop the demon, the Elders open their own portal and send three Destined Ones back to the Roaring Twenties! The Script ''To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Special Guest Guests Uncredited Characters *Airport employee. Magical Notes Spells & Rituals Artifacts * Isabelle's Journals * Book of Shadows Magical Locations in order of appearance/mentioning '' * Halliwell Manor - ''seen/mentioned in the past and future numerous times * Magic School - mentioned only * The Upper Regions - mentioned only Powers & Abilities in order of appearance * Dream Retrocognition - Prue * Portal Creation - Voss * Beaming - Charlotte * Orbing - Tamora, Wyatt, * Time Traveling - The Elders * Shimmering - Voss * Molecular Deceleration - Priscilla Baxter * Cryokinesis - Phoebe Bowen Past Lives Past - Future, in order of appearance '' * William Allen Halliwell - Wyatt Halliwell * Isabelle Halliwell - Prue Halliwell * Matthew James Halliwell - Nathaniel Halliwell * Isabelle's Father - Chris Halliwell * Alice Halliwell - Melinda Halliwell * Priscilla Baxter - Piper Halliwell * Pearl Russell - Phoebe Halliwell * Phoebe Bowen - Prudence Halliwell Music * It Had To Be You - Isham Jones / Marion Harris (Album: unknown) * Somewhere Over the Rainbow - Israel Kamakawiwo'Ole (Album: unknown) Trivia * There is a five month time skip from Leah's Fall to this episode. * Three Destined Ones will travel to the 1920's; Prue, Tamora, and Melinda. * The Destined Ones ancestors will be revealed in this episode, along with their past lives. * Chris and Bianca will have a romantic yet funny scene. * Prue and Wyatt's wedding day is approaching, and is approximately 3-4 weeks away. * Melinda and Tamora are seen designing their Bride Maid's dresses. More specifically, choosing a color for them. * Davina Stables - a shadow witch, returns for this episode. * Prue had a vision of William Halliwell ''(Wyatt's past life) and William's brother, Matthew, dying. ** It was revealed that William is supposed to die, but his brother, Matthew, is not supposed to die. ** A demon (Voss) ''opened a portal to travel back in time to kill Matthew, and mess up the Halliwell line. Prue had the vision to stop it from happening. * When the Elders sent the Power of Three back in time to the 20's, Prue and Isabelle ''(Prue's past life) switched places. * Prue's favorite colors were revealed to be Black, then Red, then Pink. * A new Halliwell was introduced, Nathaniel. Category:DESTINED Category:Seasons Category:Season 2